tf2tloactacfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Tails strategy
Tails Checkers is a Canadian double-tailed, yellow fox born and raised in the western city known as Boston, British Columbia. Being a speed-type class, he is one of the fastest classes in the game, being the third fastest; while not the fastest, as he loses to Sonic and Shadow, he is supposedly the most mobile class in the game, as unlike said classes, Tails is capable of double jumping, allowing him to gain increased height, in addition to distance. Additionally, double jumping may be used for him to maneuver around maps and stages with ease, as he can take alternative routes and land unpredictable ambushes from any direction, especially when it comes to from above. Another mechanic exclusive to him and not other classes is his ability to capture control points and push carts twice as fast, which ultimately makes him absolutely essential in being able to help his allies in their fights all by being able to complete objectives faster. While it may not seem like it, Tails is actually one of the most efficient classes (if not the) in point-blank combat, as most of his primaries of his entire array are capable of inflicting high damage amounts at combat of said range. Because of this, Tails is one the best classes for one-on-one combats, as his outstanding mobility, in addition to damage, render him quite an otherwise deadly foe for some classes. Unfortunately for Tails, he is a highly fragile class, as he is one of the weakest in health, having only 125 HP by default. Due to how low his health pool is, it is vital that Tails remains outside of combat that may seem too sufficiently lethal in some cases, as certain weapons, such as Eggman's Sentry Guns can prove to be extreme danger for Tails. Primary Scattergun Force-A-Nature Shortstop Soda Popper Baby Face's Blaster Secondary Pistol Jet Anklet The Jet Anklet will grant passive effects, so once it is simply in your loadout, its effects will instantly apply, and it does not need to be selected. The Jet Anklet will grant 15 extra health points and will increase your jump distance by 25%. These bonuses will both increase your survivability and allow you to reach places you would not normally reach when it comes to distance, which will also otherwise increase gameplay mobility. Additionally, when you jump, you will only receive 3-quarters knockback from all sources, allowing you to push through rockets, grenades, airblasts, etc.. However, as a trade-off, the Jet Anklet will increase both explosive and fire vulnerability (including afterburn) by 25% once you have it in your loadout. This will make direct combat against Knuckleses and Pyroes significantly more dangerous, so your best strategy is to simply stay away from them at all costs, unless you happen to be confident with your ambushing skills. Bonk! Atomic Punch Rhythm Badge Like the Jet Anklet, the effects granted by the Rhythm Badge are purely passive, as it does not need to be manually selected from the weapon selection slot. Like the Jet Anklet, equipping the Rhythm Badge grants 15 extra health points for you. Instead of granting increased jump distance, the Rhythm Badge grants 15% increased firing rate for your melee weapons, thus increasing your overall damage; you can combine this to partially negate the 30% slower swing speed of the Atomizer (when the badge is used, the Atomizer's firing speed is only reduced by 19.5%). The badge also increases the weapon switch speed by 30%, reducing the time to 0.47 seconds, allowing you to be able to weapon heckle more efficiently due to the faster speed. When you have the Rhythm Badge equipped, take precise caution and avoid attacks that cause flinching, and you should especially stay away from explosives and the Pyro's compression blast, because you will gain a 70% increase in push force from all attacks once you have the Rhythm Badge equipped. It would otherwise be better to remain undetected as much as you can, as you may find yourself much easier to make lose balance with the push force increase. Additionally, due to said penalty, it is strategically advised that you must not pair it with the Shortstop, as it will also increase the amount of push force you receive from knockback, adding 40%. When paired together, you will receive a 138% increase from all sources of knockback and flinching, so be extra cautious on where you take your steps, because if you are not careful, opponents can easily hinder your progress by surprise by trying to push you into a hazard, even if the opponent would not generally inflict heavy knockback. Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol Category:Tails Checkers Category:Strategy Category:Basic strategy